


undeniable love

by Blackscorpion



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, No Lesbians Die, Secret Relationship, Soft Zulema Zahir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackscorpion/pseuds/Blackscorpion
Summary: Macarena met Zulema at the building Maca was working, Zulema asked Macarena to be her partner in Crime.They are going to live together in a caravan and who knows what will happen..
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Zulema & Macarena LLC

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction and my english is not my native language so im sorry if its not perfect.  
> If you have any ideas/suggestions to this story let me know please.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was just a normal day, well atleast thats what Macarena thought.  
So there she was driving to her work as usual, she parked her car right in between a black and red car. So she stepped out of her car and tries to figure out whose car she parked next to because the red one seemed familair, she has seen it before. But the black one was the one she didn´t recognise. So she slowly approached the car and saw that there was a keychain hanging at the mirror right above the front window, It was a scorpion. There was only one person that she knew who liked scorpions. She was so shocked that she dropped the bag she was carrying with her the whole time, so she tried to pick up the stuff she dropped when suddenly someone approached her. She picked up her stuff and didn´t notice someone was aproaching her. She was still staring at the black car, she still couldn´t believe it was Zulema´s until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped loudly and turned around and there she was Zulema Zahir standing in front of the blonde who was still shaking and angry at the brunette for scaring her like that.¨JESUS FUCKING CHRIST ZULEMA, YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME¨ Maca said with an irritated tone in her voice. The only reaction she got from the brunette was a light chuckle and a smirk. So they were just standing there looking at each other for atleast 2 minutes straight until the blond cut the silence ¨ Zulema, What are you doing here?¨ after a minute of silence she finally answered the blond ¨We need to talk¨. The blond was curious about what the brunette had to say. ¨then talk¨ The brunette let out a sigh ¨Not here, i need to talk to you in private¨ So the blond gave the brunnette a sign to follow her and she did.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inside the building

The brunette took a seat and let out a deep breath and started talking while the blonde was taking off her clothes and putting on her uniform. ¨so i was thinking about us working together as a team and do heists together¨. After the blonde was done with putting on her uniform she grabbed some clothes that were laying on the floor and put them in the washing machines after that she started closing the doors and while doing that she finally replied ¨So you want us to be a duo? like Bonnie and Clyde?¨ after the last part of the sentence she turned her attention to the brunette ¨ or Thelma and Louise?¨ she asked. The brunette let out an annoyed sigh ¨I don´t want us to be a duo, ni en suenos¨ she stated. ¨you and i as a limited liability company, Zulema & Macarena LLC¨. The blonde started Chuckling ¨This is absurd¨.  
The blonde turned the attention back to the washing machines and started turning them on one by one ¨This is absurd, you coming here and asking me to be your partner¨ she said and chuckled again. She turned her attention back to the brunette ¨Let me remind you that in Cruz Del Sur, you tried to kill me a few times¨. ¨ and you injected air in my veins to make my heart explode¨ she fired back. The blonde wasn´t going to let the brunette win this easily ¨you made me abort¨ she said. After Zulema´s last fire back the blonde got annoyed and sighed ¨fine, so there is no reason for us to be partners she said with an indignant look. ¨We hate eachother Zulema¨. After that the brunette started smirking ¨Thats why, hate is the greatest motivator¨ The blonde sighed,turned her head away from the brunette and remained silent.  
The brunette gave her a questioning look and continued talking ¨We have another option¨.  
The blonde still remained silent and started putting her hair up with a clip. ¨We won´t see eachother...until we meet on a tour bus for seniors,heading to the beach¨ Zulema said. The blonde struggled and Zulema saw but she remained quiet waiting for an answer. Eventually the blonde turned her head to face the brunette ¨Well... i guess… we have nothing to lose, besides i haven´t held a gun in a while¨ The blonde replied. The brunette started smirking dangerously and gave the blonde a small nod.


	2. La Caravana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a lot more organized than the first one and there are a lot of things happening.  
> im actually really proud of this!
> 
> enjoy! xxx

____________________________________________

After Zulema asked Macarena to be her partner in crime she had this hole imagination of them doing heists together and living together in the caravan Zulema bought for the both of them which she was going to show her after the blonde finished her shift.

The brunette was so lost in her thoughts that she didn´t notice Macarena approaching her, the blonde took a seat next to Zulema and cut the silence "Whats on your mind..?" the blonde asked.The brunette turned her head to Maca´s direction,it didn´t take long for the brunette to answer "Nada i was just thinking" she said.  
The blonde knew she wasn´t going to get a proper answer so she just remained silent and got back to work.

_______________________________

After Macarena finished her shift, she and Zulema walked towards the exit of the building.

Eventually they both stood outside, the brunette wanted to show her the caravan she bought so she turned her head to face the blonde with an excited look on her face

"Rubia..?" she asked.

The blonde turned her head to face the brunette, when the brunette knew she had the blondes attention she started talking 

"I have something to show you" she said while walking to her car, the blonde simply followed her until she was standing in front of the passenger seat. 

"Where are we going Zulema?" she asked with a curious expression on her face. 

"Do you trust me?" the brunette asked. 

"Yes" the blonde answered hesitatingly.

"good then get in my car,we´ll get your car later." the brunette said.

Zulema was so excited to show the blonde the caravan she bought, but at the same time she was scared that the blonde wouldn´t like it.

__________________________________

They´ve been on the road for quite some time and the blonde drove off to sleep while the brunette was listening to the music that was playing on the radio, when Zulema noticed that the blonde fell asleep she smirked at the sight and continued driving.

When they arrived the blonde was still sleeping.  
The brunette found the perfect opportunity to do her dirty so she parked the car next to the caravan and stepped out of the car.

The place was beautiful, there was a huge ass beach with the caravan parked somewhere in the sand with Zulema´s car next to it and there was a beautiful view. 

After the brunette got out of the car she walked over to the other side of the car where Maca was still sleeping.

"ay Rubia.." she said quietly and smirked.

She carried her on her shoulder and walked to the ocean as fast as she could.  
The blonde started to wake up a little when she felt her body bouncing up and down because of the fast steps the brunette took, before she could blink Zulema threw her into the ocean.

She got up for air and got out of the water quickly and launched herself at the brunette who fell onto the sand and layed there with the blonde on top of her.

They were both laughing at eachother.  
The blond stopped laughing got up from Zulema´s body and started looking around.

"Zulema, where are we?" she asked.

The brunette got up and stood in front of the blonde.  
.  
"This is the place where we are staying for now" she answered.

"NO WAY!! OH MY GOD"she said while a big smile appeared on her face.

"Do you like it..?" the brunette said a little unsure.

"YES I DO!!" the blonde answered with excitement.

The blond smiled at Zulema and started looking around until her eyes fell onto the caravan.  
Zulema noticed so she walked over to the blonde.

"I bought it for the both of us" she explained.

The blondes mouth opened and she immediately got inside and the brunette followed her.  
Zulema got herself comfortable on the couch that was standing on their left with a little tv and a bookshelf because Zulema loved nothing more than to read a book on the couch in her free time and watched the blonde.

The blond was still looking around when her attention fell onto the bed. There was only one bed and there is no way they were gonna sleep in the same bed.

The brunette knew the bed got the blondes attention and got up, slowly approaching the blonde.

Maca turned around to meet the brunette with a questioning look.

"No te preculpes, we won´t sleep together" Zulema stated.

She pointed at the paper that was hanging on the fridge. Maca got curious so she took a good look at the paper. She noticed it was a list.

"This is our sleep schedule" the brunette explained.

The blond analysed the paper another time.

"Zulema thats such a good idea, i like it" the blonde said with a light smile on her face.

"So it looks like im getting the bed today" Zulema said with a smirk.

"oh shut up!" the blond replied annoyed and slapped Zulema playfully.

And only two could play that game so thats when the brunette launched at the blonde and carried her on her shoulder outside while the blonde was trying to get herself out of the brunettes grip she was unsuccessful because Zulema was way stronger than her.

"Put me down! now!" the blonde got angry and she once again tried unsuccessfully to get herself out of Zulemas grip.

Zulema threw her in the ocean again and started laughing at the sight of an angry Macarena.  
The brunette eventually joined her and they were both in the water until the blonde started throwing water at Zulema who simple chuckeled and joined her. 

After the swim they both got hungry so the brunette decided to make lunch while Maca was on the roof laying in her sunchair. 

When the brunette finished making lunch she called Maca  
"Oye Rubia! lunch is ready!" the brunette yelled.

They were both sitting at the little dining table on the opposite side of eachother when the blonde decided to cut the silence.

"so when did you get so playful?" the blonde asked.

The brunette started chuckeling before she could reply she got another question from the blonde.

"and do you think you can survive with me?" she asked.

"first of all, i have always been playful and second of all, nope but i don´t have much of a choice" she answered throwing the blonde a smirk.

They both started laughing and continued their meal.

_____________________________________________

After lunch they both did their own thing not even bothering to interact with eachother, the brunette was busy with the dishes while the blonde went outside to enjoy the beautiful view they had. She took a seat on the roof in her sunchair and just sat there enjoying the view until she slowly drove off to sleep.

When the brunette finished the dishes she climbed up the roof to check on the blonde and when she was standing on the roof she saw a peaceful sleeping blonde laying in her sunchair. She slowly approached her and reached out for her, when her hand was almost touching the blondes face she pulled back immediately.

"What the hell was i thinking?!" she thought by herself.  
She had no control over her body at that moment and she was scared she might try to touch the blonde again so she quickly got off the roof and got in her car and drove away as far as possible so she could think about what happened.

The brunette eventually arrived at a nightclub and got inside, when she got inside she went immediately to get a drink because she needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this was not how i expected it to turn out but this story has its own way of being written.
> 
> If there are any mistakes im sorry, my english is not my native language.  
> and if you have any ideas/suggestions to add to the story hit me up!
> 
> I´m ediitsbymadi on instagram and Sapphicnajwa on twitter!
> 
> see you next chapter! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any ideas/suggestions  
> Im ediitsbymadi on instagram and Sapphicnajwa on twitter!  
> hit me up!
> 
> xxx  
> see you next chapter


End file.
